Conversa no quadro:Discussões/@comment-16340542-20160723021827/@comment-187.73.225.34-20160724002338
OBS: Sou Flamarcos. '''Steven Floats: '''Já havia visto no "In Too Deep" mais ou menos, já que foi a frança que adiantou um pouquinho.. :P mas bem.. eu gostei muito do toque "season 1" do ep.. eles de volta a Beach City.... e o novo poder do Steven" foi um ep bem divertido e finalmente Steven percebeu que seus poderes são ligados a emoção. 8/10 '''Drop Beat Dad: '''Cara.. quando Marty saiu do ônibus, fiquei muito chocado.. (nem tanto, já que Summer of Steven tá tendo muitos leaks.. e eu já sabia que ele ia aparecer.) mas bem... foi divertido ver a a relação entre Yellowtail e Sour Cream, e o Marty me deu MUITA raiva... na vdd desde que ele falou que estava querendo "mudar" eu sabia que era mentira... homens como ele nunca mudam... que bom que ele caiu fora, aliás não sei pq tanta gente ficou surpresa com a força de Steven, sendo que desde do ep "O Café da Manhã" ele veio ficando cada vez mais forte, levantando até Jenny em "Joy Ride", mas finalizando, o ep terminou de uma maneira realmente surpreendente, Greg descobre que está rico! o que dá origem ao próx ep.. 8/10 '''Mr. Greg: '''um dos episódios mais lindos de toda a série! tanto que em uma entrevista Rebecca tinha até falado que era seu episódio favorito, cara, eu LITERALMENTE fiquei ouvindo "It's Over, Isn't " umas 20 vezes, o ep explorou muito bem a relação entre Greg e Pearl, que há mais de 14 anos, na vdd desde que se conheceram.. não se dão bem. e graças ao Steven, ele conseguiu resolver tudo.. foi um ep bem emocionante e lindo mesmo... 1.000/10 '''Too Short to Ride: '''Nosso pequeno pedacinho de torta raivosa voltou.. <3 mais uma vez mostrando o quanto evoluiu desde que começou a trabalhar com as CG. tipo o "Oh, Thanks" ensinado por Steven em "Log Date números que esqueci :p " e descobrem que são muito pequenos pra ir na Montanha-Russa... e Amethyst dá ideia de usar metamorfose pra ficar maior, e uma cena que realmente me SURPREENDEU! O Steven segue a ideia e usa a metamorfose tbm! OH BOY! (sério, não sei pq ñ vi em nenhum lugar pessoas falando disso, mas falaram da força em "Drop Beat Dad" que ele já tinha :P) eu achei que iria demorar um tempo pro Steven aprender a controlar melhor a metamorfose depois de "Steven's Birthday" ou seja, foi uma surpresa! então Perry ganha um "dedoche" que não é nada comparado ao que ela queria de verdade, então Steven e Ame tentam ensinar ela a metamorfosear, e ela revela algo muito importante, que recursos estão acabando em Homeworld e não se fazem mais gems como antigamente, oq explica o pq delas terem que colonizar outros planetas, então Perry descobre que possui "METAL POWERS!" (na verdade eu acho que é telecinese mesmo... até pq ela moveu as argolas, tinha metal nelas? :v quem sabe...) e ela ganha a Lauren... quer dizer.. a pelúcia.. :P 8/10 '''The New Lars: '''Sinceramente o que eu menos gostei, foi legal explorar mais o poder de steven é claro. além de conhecermos os pais de Lars, não tenho muita coisa a dizer... 7/10 '''Beach City Drift: '''Kevin voltou, Stevonnie voltou, e o Dondai apareceu pela primeira vez :P gostei muito desse ep, queria ter visto a fusão de Steven e Connie, e a desfusão tbm... só me pergunto como aprenderam a dirigir tão rápido... apesar que talvez a parte Gem faça eles aprenderem coisas mais rápidas... talvez né... foi legal rever Stevonnie, e em.. foi legal rever Kevin tbm.. -sqn, até o Steven ficou com raiva dele, o chamando de "Otário" e "Babaca" (e cá entre nós, ele mereceu, cara chato...) o ep foi uma referência a "Initial D" de acordo com a Rebecca... eu nunca vi essa série/anime ou slá... mas ok... pra mim foi um ótimo ep... 9/10 Foi uma semana razoável, eps razoáveis, a maioria feita pra melhorar relações.. mas gostei bastante! e acho que a próxima semana pode ser ainda melhor, com o retorno da Lapis, Centipeetle... Garnet(que não aparece a 5 eps... ;-;)